


After the Arena

by Adenna79



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenna79/pseuds/Adenna79
Summary: Sendak summons Shiro after being successful in the arena. Non con.





	After the Arena

Shiro walked out of the arena filled with dread. He was alive, but knew what was to come next. Every time he fought he was called to Commander Sendak’s quarters. He was allowed to bathe and eat well, a privilege denied to the gladiators. Shiro would have gladly traded death for his privilege. 

The guards brought him to the commander's room and left after he entered. Shiro surveyed his gilded cage. The bath was already drawn and ready for him. Shiro winced as he removed his shirt, knowing Sendak would appreciate the new scar that would soon grace his back. As he sank into the water Shiro sighed. He was grateful for the hot water to soothe his muscles, but he could feel the knot forming in his stomach. Shiro stretched in the tub before getting out, he wanted to make sure he had time to eat before Sendak arrived.

Shiro rubbed himself down with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. Sendak demanded Shiro be naked when he was in the commander’s presence, and the towel was easy to discard when he heard the door open. Tonight the servants had laid out meat, vegetables, and fruit. Shiro filled his belly, knowing that he wouldn't get a decent meal again till he fought again.

*Swish* At the sound Shiro unconsciously removed the towel and presented himself to Commander Sendak. Shiro took a deep breath and willed his mind to go back to Earth. He used to try and think about Keith, but that made assaults seem worse. So now, he envisions the cherry blossoms from home.

“You fought well Champion. I am very pleased.” Sendak purred at Shiro while he removed his uniform.

“Thank you Commander.” Shiro replied as he waited for instructions.

“Come here Champion. Take your place.” Sendak growled. Shiro moved to stand in front of the commander, hoping that because Sendak was already rock hard that tonight would be quick.

Sendak gave Shiro a bruising kiss as he gripped the human’s chin in his hand. “I can taste your fear Champion. I like it.”

Sendak pushed Shiro on the bed and grabbed his hands. The commander called in the servants. “Secure him to the bed.” 

Shiro fought because he knew that tonight would not be easy. Sendak laughed. “That's it champion, fight. It just makes claiming you that much more enjoyable.”

The champion closed his eyes and thought about cherry blossoms. He heard the servants leave and felt Sendak’s weight on the bed. Sendak wrapped his hand around Shiro's dick. “Your act like you hate this, but yet your rock hard.”

Sendak let Shiro's cock go and pushed a finger into his hole. Shiro tried to move away. The commander's fingers were big, and there intrusion into him hurt. Sendak smiled at Shiro's pain, almost relishing it. Shiro learned early on that fighting him was useless, and if he hid the pain Sendak would find new ways to get him to break. Last time Sendak left his dick so raw he couldn’t wear anything that would rub against it.

Shiro then felt the coolness of the lube as Sendak inserted a second finger. The commander stretched him, preparing him for what was about to come. Shiro thought that he should be grateful for the small mercies he was being shown, but he just couldn't. He never wanted this.

Sendak knew how to hit Shiro's sweet spot and elicit a moan even if the Champion didn't want to. Shiro watched in horror as his cock responded to Sendak playing with him. A smile appeared on Sendak’s face, “I love your expressions; the pain and horror. It's quite arousing.” 

With that Sendak pressed the tip of his cock into Shiro. Shiro flinched, and Sendak thrust himself into Shiro and Shiro couldn't help but scream. “That's it Champion. Not so tough are you?”

Tears escaped Shiro's eyes. Sendak looked at his captive with a soft expression. “You look stunning like this. Bound and broken.” 

Sendak pounded Shiro's ass while stroking Shiro's cock. Shiro was fighting the need to cum, but with Sendak hitting his prostrate and stroking him he just couldn't stop. A feeling of dread and defeat filled Shiro as he came on his chest. 

With a grunt Sendak thrust into Shiro and filled Shiro with his cum. Sendak pulled out and roughly inserted a butt plug. “I'm not done with you tonight Champion. I want you bulging with my cum.”

Shiro glared at the commander and promised himself that he'd kill Sendak.


End file.
